


Leite, Torradas e Mel

by RubyCarbuncle



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: 80's Music, Alternate Universe, Angst, Character Death, Drama, Established Relationship, F/M, Loss, Portuguese, Sad, Short One Shot
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:53:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25494931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RubyCarbuncle/pseuds/RubyCarbuncle
Summary: "Levi nunca fora muito de apreciar música, mas ligava o rádio todos os dias para poder enxergar os passos de sua amada pela casa vazia."
Relationships: Levi/Petra Ral
Kudos: 4





	Leite, Torradas e Mel

**Author's Note:**

> Fanfic de 2018

Levi nunca fora muito de apreciar música, mas estava acostumado com a voz de Cyndi Lauper ora cantando _Time After Time,_ ora cantando _Girls Just Wanna Have Fun_ — dependendo do humor de Petra — o acordando pela manhã.

Não que a música do rádio fosse o principal motivo de seu despertar, era mais a música que o corpo ausente em seus braços desenrolava ao longo dos primeiros minutos do dia.

Ele a ouvia escovar os dentes enquanto cantarolava — de modo indecifrável — o refrão de _Spending My Time_ e logo em seguida a observava voltar ao quarto para se arrumar, vestia somente uma de suas camisas com riscas azuis e dançava graciosamente sob o ritmo de _I Don’t Wanna Lose You._

Petra mudava de estação mais rápido do que o próprio rádio.

Um beijo veio pousar em sua testa e Levi não teve escolha a não ser levantar-se — tão preguiçosamente quanto a melodia lenta de _Miracle Of Love.  
_

Na mesa do café-da-manhã chá, biscoitos e adoçante.

No rádio _Milk And Toast And Honey._

Era impossível para Levi concentrar-se nas notícias do jornal matinal com Petra andando de um lado para o outro, abrindo as portas dos armários em busca de sua xícara favorita, assobiando um trecho qualquer de _Take My Breath Away._

Para ele a voz dela dava de dez a zero em qualquer uma que aquele velho rádio reproduzia e foi somente assim que Levi aprendeu a apreciar música.

Através do timbre da…

...porcelana se estilhaçando no chão.

Petra havia encontrado sua xícara preferida, mas ela escapara-lhe das mãos. O rádio gritava uma versão mais melancólica de _Total Eclipse Of The Heart,_ mas Petra não cantava junto, estava triste.

Levi ofereceu-se para limpar a bagunça, Petra se atrasaria para o trabalho se o fizesse.

Ela lhe deu um beijo salgado de lágrimas — _tudo aquilo por causa de uma xícara?_ — e saiu pela porta tão silenciosa quanto o rádio que Levi não recordava-se de ter desligado.

_(mau agouro)  
_

O silêncio perdurou por dias, meses, anos, pois Petra saiu e nunca mais voltou.

Levi nunca fora muito de apreciar música, mas ligava o rádio todos os dias para poder enxergar os passos de sua amada pela casa vazia.


End file.
